Solace of Comfort
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Tsuna was feeling lonely,who better to comfort him than Yamamoto? But it was Yamamoto's fault to begin with anyway. 8027 one-shot.


**I have been racking my brains for a perfect one shot and I hope this one satisfies all the 8027 fans who think that there aren't enough 8027 fics. I created this account for that purpose and you don't know how hard it is to create romance. Up until now I have been avoiding in making one because it is REALLY awkward XD**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna sat on the park bench. Alone. Like he had been before. The rain was pounding on him mercilessly never letting up even the slightest. Things had become different lately, Gokudera hadn't been going to school lately, and Yamamoto was never there.

Truthfully, Tsuna didn't mind the slightest, it felt like everything was just going back to when he was still being called Dame~Tsuna and when he had no friends. If that's so, then why is he out in the rain? Tsuna didn't know either. It was just like one moment he was sitting in his bedroom doing home work and the next thing he knew it, it begun to rain and he ran outside.

He closed his eyes as he felt the rain on him. It was his solace of comfort at the moment. The only thing that can calm him, the only thing that can chase away the loneliness. Because for him, as he sat under the rain, he felt like he wasn't the only one crying…

* * *

The next day… Tsuna got sick. It wasn't a surprise considering that he was out on the rain last night.

But despite his sickness Tsuna went to school that day. Why? Well, he was hoping that both of his friends would be there.

Despite Nana's objections and Fuuta's worried face, Tsuna still went to school. Thankful that Reborn wasn't home temporarily, Tsuna walked towards the school taking his time while glancing around. He couldn't see much, since his eyes were a bit weary and watery but he still enjoyed the moment of peace.

Once he arrived he noticed that he was a tad bit early. He looked at his watch. It said 6:00 am. Great.

* * *

Yamamoto's PoV

I was practicing my batting in the fields when I noticed a lone figuring walking towards the school gates. Strange, I didn't know someone would be here this early. I put down my equipment as I thought to approach that person and greet him, being the friendly guy I am, I did just that.

As I got nearer I began to realize who it was. The unkempt brown hair, and wide chocolate brown eyes clearly belonged to none other than Tsuna.

"Oi! Tsuna!" I called to him with a wave. I saw his eyes widen as he saw me. I felt an uncomfortable twist in my stomach. Did I do something wrong? And then I remembered. I haven't been around to hang out with him for a week now.

I began to feel guilty as I looked in his eyes which were filled with hurt and confusion. I approached the boy and I noticed he cheeks were stained red and he seemed to be panting.

"Tsuna are you sick?" I asked worried. He looked up at me with those innocent eyes. I felt that weird twist in my stomach again. He nodded vaguely.

"How did you get sick?" I asked REALLY regretting that I left him alone. I felt like that if I had been there for him then maybe this would never have happened.

"I was out under the rain last night." Came his croaky reply. I flinched once I heard his voice. He also had a sore throat. Of course.

"Why? I asked looking at him seriously. He flinched and began playing with his fingers while looking down.

"Because… you guys weren't there." He said softly. He looked up and I could see tears at the corner of his eyes. I felt my heart sink.

"Tsuna… I…" I begun. Tsuna shook his head.

"I'm sorry I have to get going now… I have to bring my things to the room." he said awkwardly.

As I saw him turning away, I felt a pang in my heart. Before I could stop myself I grabbed Tsuna by the arm and hugged him.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt his body being pressed to a much warmer one. Yamamoto smelled like the rain. His hug was like the rain's comfortable pitter-patter on the window.

"I'm really sorry Tsuna…" Yamamoto murmured to the younger boy. Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt Yamamoto tighten his hug. Being in his friend's arms like this was awkward but it was comfortable. He laid his head on his friend's chest.

Tsuna felt his consciousness slowly slipping away as the fever began to overcome his senses, but before he fainted he gave a soft smile and said:

"Thank you… Yamamoto."

_Finally, he found his solace of comfort. His rain…_

_

* * *

_

Reborn smirked as he saw Yamamoto carry Tsuna towards the nurse's office. He couldn't believe it took 1 week for those 2 to hug at least. Reborn took his phone and began to dial Bianchi's number.

"Ciaossu Bianchi. How was your one week visit at Gokudera's place?" Reborn asked smirking.

Oh, and I think we know now why Gokudera hasn't been to school. . . Evil Reborn… very evil.

* * *

**That was all I tried my best! :3 Please R&R I'll continue making more 8027 in the meantime.**


End file.
